X Finds Out His Value/Characters
This article lists the characters in X Finds Out His Value. One | color = Blue | first = X Finds Out His Value | latest = X Finds Out His Value | recc = | voice = Michael Huang}}After X finds out his value, which is seven, One is seen watching Four and X with an angry expression on their face. Three, who is next to One, is also seen angry at Four and X This could likely be due to seven being a lucky number, as Four mentions, and One and Three forming Thirteen, which is an unlucky number. Two Two isn't seen while sentient on screen, but they appear on the seesaw that Four is using to help X find out his value. However, Two is present as being a character in the storyboard. Three |enemies = Four |color = Red |first = X Finds Out His Value}}Three is a number from X Finds Out His Value. At the beginning of the video, they are seen playing catch with Five. Later on, they are jealous at Four and X when they find X's value is lucky, while with One, they make thirteen. Four Five Five is seen playing catch with Three during the start of the video. In the BFDI + II Meetup, Cary Huang refers to Five with male pronouns. Five is seen in "The Four is Lava", where he was engulfed by lava. Six Six is seen blowing bubbles at the very beginning of the video. Six reappears as a recommended character in "Don't Dig Straight Down". Seven Seven is seen sitting on a bench relaxing. Seven reappears at the end of the video dancing with X and Four after X found out his value was 7. They appear in Battle for BFDI as a cameo in the alternate Brake at Flake Intro in Today's Very Special Episode. They reappear in What Do You Think of Roleplay? as a recommended character by Cody S. They appear to be drawn in the same crude style as Four and X. They appear once again as a recommended character in Return of the Rocket Ship. They appear three times in the episode. First, they were watching the Cake at Stake ceremony with the other recommended characters. They are then seen watching Fanny fly over the second group of recommended characters, and finally, they are seen underground with the third group as A Better Name Than That is digging with their rocket ship. They then reappear in Don't Dig Straight Down as a recommended character once again making them appear in 3 episodes in a row. They reappear once again in The Four is Lava as a recommended character near the end of the episode where Clock seems to be talking to himself, this makes them appear in 4 episodes in a row. Eight Eight is one of the numbers in the Equation Playground, saying "Huh?" when Four touched them and put them on the seesaw. X Bubble Pencil Category:Characters Category:Non-Objects Category:Numbers